And Those Little Moments In Between
by MakaylaBreanne
Summary: Join Kim and Ron as they navigate the journey of their engagement. This takes place between "It Is!" and "I Do", and it's just a series of drabbles. Kim/Ron naturally.
1. Chapter 1: Announcement

**Well here is the big surprise! I'm doing a bunch of drabbles that take place between "It Is!" and "I Do". A lot of your questions should be answered somewhere in here. Now, before you ask, I have no idea how many chapters this will have, but I know that there should be quite a lot. I know this first one is short, but the chapters will all come in different lengths and some will be more exciting than others. Still, I think this should be really fun to do and I can't wait till I update it again! **

**Please review, favorite, or follow and please no flames please! Constructive criticism is appreciated though. Until next time my dears!**

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Announcement **

"So where are we meeting everyone at?" Ron asked Kim from the Sloth's passenger seat.

"Bueno Nacho," Kim replied smiling at him as she passed the sign welcoming them to Middleton.

"Really? KP, you know me so well," Ron sniffed, wiping away a tear.

"Well it _is _our favorite spot," Kim explained, rolling her eyes at him.

After a few more minutes, she pulled into the parking lot and found an empty space. She could see her family's car and Ron's family's as well. She turned the car off and faced Ron with a smile, absentmindedly twisting the ring on her finger.

"Are you ready?" she questioned.

"Yes Kim, I'm ready," Ron said, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Now, let's go. I'm starving!"

They got out of the car and Ron grabbed her left hand, squeezing it tight. Together, they walked into the restaurant and over to the large booth their families were sharing in the back. They got a chorus of welcome as they sat down.

"Kimmie! Ronald!"

"What is it that you needed to tell us?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Calm down guys. We'll explain everything, but first I need to get some food," Ron laughed as he began to go get it.

"No Ron, allow me," Kim said, walking up to the counter.

"Ron, please tell us that whatever you're going to say is good news," Mrs. Possible said.

"Of course it is Mrs. Dr. P," Ron assured, meeting his dad's eye and winking.

"I'm sure that whatever they have to tell us is great news," Mr. Stoppable agreed, returning the ring.

"Oh Ron, did you ever find that thing you asked me about yesterday?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, unaware of the exchange.

"Yes I did Mom," Ron replied,

"What were you looking for?" Mr. Possible looked at him curiously as he took a bite of his food.

"Uh...well...it's kind of difficult to explain right now..."

Just then, Kim rejoined the group, saving Ron from the explanation.

"What did I miss?" Kim handed Ron his food, taking care to hide her left hand from view.

"Nothing really. Now Kimmie Cub, would you please tell us why you wanted to meet us all here?" Mr. Possible begged.

Everyone looked at them and Kim sighed. She could see where she got her impatience from. Smiling, she casually placed her left hand on the table and waited for their response.

"Kim, what's that on your finger?" Mrs. Possible suddenly asked, pointing at the finger in question.

"Oh this? Well it's just my engagement ring," Kim answered innocently.

Silence filled the group as that message sank in.

"You mean you and Ron..." Mrs. Stoppable began.

"...Are engaged?" Mrs. Possible finished.

Kim and Ron just looked at each other and smiled. They nodded and suddenly they were bombarded with a wave of congratulations.

"This is wonderful!"

"The ring is gorgeous!" "I'm so happy for you!"

"When did this happen? How? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Kim and Ron just laughed.

"It happened last night, and we wanted to tell you in person," Kim explained.

"That's what I was trying to find yesterday. Turns out I left it at Kim's the other day, but don't worry it all worked out," Ron said.

Then they began to tell how it happened and when they were finished, their families were in awe. They all pulled them into a tight hug and continued to say how happy they were. Kim and Ron just kept smiling at each other, looking forward to the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Will You Be MY

**Here is the next part in this series! This one was pretty fun to write, and I think it's kind of funny. It basically shows the differences between guys and girls here as you can see. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

**Please review, favorite and follow and no flames. I do except constructive criticism though. **

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Will You Be My...**

"So what's going on Kim?" Monique questioned suspiciously, eyeing her friend over the rim of her cappuccino.

"What do you mean?" Kim casually took a sip of her iced coffee, giving Monique a confused expression.

"I mean, why did you call me to meet you here? We never meet here unless we've got some kind of news. So spill," Monique said placing her drink on the table and leaning on her elbows so she could get closer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kim replied innocently, playing with her straw.

"Come on Kim, I have to know! Is it about what I think it's about?" Monique nearly begged.

"Are you talking about the box we found in Ron's hoodie?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm talking about! Did he give it to you? Was it what we thought?"

"Oh yeah, he gave it to me," Monique was about to squeal with excitement before Kim continued, "It wasn't a ring though."

Monique's excitement died on her tongue as she took in Kim's sad expression.

"Well what was it?"

"A locket," Kim shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Oh. I'm sorry it's not what we thought. Aren't you glad you didn't look though?"

"Monique you can't even imagine how glad I am that I didn't. Okay so, I got to the apartment and I walked in and saw that the lights are all dimmed and heard soft music playing," Kim began.

"Mmhmmm, go on," Monique ushered, unsure as to where Kim was going with this or why her mood had lifted so suddenly.

"Then I saw Ron passed out on the couch. Before I woke him up, I turned and saw that he had transformed my kitchen table into something gorgeous with a white table cloth and candles. He made one of my favorites, chicken parmesan, _and _a salad Monique. A _salad_! He never eats salad! Now you can imagine my awe at all this and so I go over and wake him up. We ate and after we cleared the table he said he had another surprise for me. So by this point, I was about to burst from excitement, when he pulls out the box. I opened it, to find a locket," Kim sighed at the end.

"Well, at least the night was romantic," Monique offered.

"That's true, but I'm not finished yet. After he saw my disappointment, I told him about how we had found the box. I told him I thought he was going to propose, and then after laughing at me he goes over and brings me a cupcake. Have you ever had his cupcakes? Those are my absolute favorites. He handed it to me and I looked down, and guess what was buried in the tip of the icing!"

Monique shrugged, honestly unsure what to make of any of the things Kim was telling her. She watched as Kim did something with her hands beneath the table and waited for her to finish the story.

"This!" with that, Kim held out her hand excitedly for Monique to inspect.

"Oh my gosh! Kim this is gorgeous!" Monique breathed, grabbing Kim's hand and admiring the ring.

The ring was actually a decent size as far as everything went. It wasn't too over the top or too small, and it fit Kim's personality just right. The band was a beautiful rose gold and in the center was one big diamond and on either side of it were two smaller ones.

"I know! At first when I saw it, I didn't know what to think, but then he asked if I would marry him and it was like everything was put into overdrive. I basically tackled the poor boy to the floor," Kim chuckled, remembering what had happened.

"Wow, he really did get to surprise you after all," Monique said, letting go of Kim's hand and resting her chin in her own.

"I know, and he was so pleased with himself. I'm glad he did get to surprise me," Kim sighed happily.

"So have you set a date or anything yet?"

"No, we're taking it kind of slow. We only just told our families yesterday, and then we all discussed living arrangements," Kim explained.

"Living arrangements?"

"Like if we were going to live together or not. We decided that Ron would move in the apartment for the majority of the time, at least until we finish college. We only have the rest of this year, until we're done though. After that he'll be living with me permanently."

"Ah I see. So I take it you're going to wait until college is over?"

"Yep. We kind of have a certain time in mind. Ron and I talked it over last night after getting the apartment sitch settled."

"What time?"

"Late summer. Maybe late July or early August. Something along those lines."

"Sounds perfect," Monique grinned.

"Yeah, now I'm only missing one thing before we can actually start any sort of planning," Kim said nonchalantly.

"And that would be...?"

"A maid of honor. So what do you say? Will you be mine?" Kim asked, throwing in her famous puppy dog pout.

"Girl! Put the pout away! Why would you think you'd even need it? Of course I'll be your maid of honor!" Monique squealed, as Kim laughed.

* * *

"Ron, my man, tell me. How are things with you and Possible?" Felix asked as he dug into his naco.

Ron and Felix were currently having one of their very rare bro nights. Since Felix was going to a college that was nearly an hour away, he didn't get to be home much. When he was, however, he and Ron always made sure to hang out and catch up.

"Oh things with Kim are perfect. Actually Felix, Kim and I are engaged," Ron replied, as he took a large sip of his drink, watching Rufus dig around in his nachos.

"Engaged? Man, that's great! So when's the big day?"

"We don't really know yet. We just know that we're waiting until we're through with college. Since this is our last year, it won't be too long," Ron took a bite out of his own naco.

"That's true, and you've still got plenty of time for planning since this year just started," Felix pointed out.

Ron nodded in agreement as he swallowed.

"So everyone is saying that I need to find a best man, so Felix will you do the honors?" Ron asked.

"Of course, but what about Rufus?" Felix pointed towards the mole rat in question who was scarfing down a burrito.

"Oh he'll be in it too. I think he said something about the rings..."

"Uh huh! Rings," Rufus echoed through a mouthful of food.

"Oh you mean the ringer bearer?"

"Sure," Ron shrugged as he finished up his naco.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In and Cheese Balls

**Here is chapter 3. I know this one is really short, but don't worry, I should be getting into some longer ones soon. This was also inspired by my best friend and her boyfriend. And in case you want to know, the show I wrote about called "Nakedly Exposed" is a spoof of a show called "Naked and Afraid". So I hope you like this one. **

**Please review, favorite, or follow (or all three) and no flames. I will accept constructive criticism. **

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Moving In and Cheese Balls**

Kim smiled at her handy work with pride. She had spent the past hour rearranging her clothing in her closet and dresser drawers and then placing the majority of Ron's clothes in their new home. She and Ron had been moving him in her apartment for most of the day, and they were finally almost done. It had started off at his house going through what he was taking, throwing out, leaving, ect., and then packing it all away. After his room was cleaned and everything was packed and ready, they loaded the boxes in the Sloth and into Ron's truck and drove the thirty minutes to Kim's apartment in Upperton.

Once they got there, they had to unload everything and haul it up to the apartment, and after that they began unpacking. It really wasn't a lot, though. Mainly it was clothes and game systems. He also had a few pieces of cooking equipment that he had bought for himself and a couple of other things. They had began setting up Rufus' new little pet house, since he obviously couldn't sleep with Ron anymore. They sat it in the corner of the living room, near the bedroom door. Then Ron began dealing with his cooking equipment and his game systems while Kim went to handle the clothes.

Kim stood up from her current position on the floor and stretched before heading into the living room to see how Ron was getting along. What she found made her roll her eyes in amusement. Ron was slouched on the couch with a big bag of cheese balls next to his side, eyes glued to the TV. He hadn't even noticed her presence.

Fighting off a laugh, Kim quietly walked over to him and moved the cheese balls over to the floor. Ron, unaware of what had just happened, absentmindedly reached a hand over to the empty space next to him. When he found nothing but air, he looked over in confusion.

"Hey! What happened to my cheese balls?" he cried in surprise.

Kim couldn't hold back her laughter then, and he finally noticed her and met her eyes. Ron felt himself grin as he took in her sly smile.

"Very funny," he said as he grabbed her hand and yanked her down on top of him, "but you should know not to mess with a man's cheese balls."

"Right...have you done any work at all since I left you an hour ago?" Kim snorted.

"Yes. I finished. I didn't have much to put away," Ron replied.

"Huh, call me impressed. It took us only an hour to put everything away, but it took nearly four just to go through your room," Kim said as she curled into his side.

Ron just shrugged as he casually reached over and grabbed the cheese balls before settling back against the couch. He plopped a cheese ball in his mouth and watched as Kim did the same.

"Ron, just what exactly are you watching?" Kim finally asked, looking at the TV screen.

"**Nakedly Exposed**. It's a show about these people who have to live in the wild naked. It's pretty entertaining," Ron explained.

"Weird..."

"KP, it's not weird. It's hilarious."

"So now that you're living here, am I going to have to put up with all these 'hilarious' shows?" Kim questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"It's all part of the package," Ron stated proudly.

Kim just held pack a giggle as she popped another cheese ball in her mouth, just as Rufus hopped on the couch holding on to his belly making whimpering noises.

"I think Rufus wants to know what's for dinner chef," Kim teased.

"Are cheese balls an acceptable answer?"

Kim and Rufus just gave him slightly amused looks.

"Didn't think so," Ron sighed as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Ronnie," Kim called as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Thank you," Rufus echoed, his head popping out from the cheese ball bag.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: When She Sleeps

**Normally, when people post a fic of Ron seeing Kim sleep it's all fluffy adorableness that make you feel all warm and sickeningly sweet inside. Then there's me. At first it was going to be something all cute and stuff, but then I asked my friend Bailey for some advice. She said I should go for a more humorous approach. Thus, this lovely fic was born. Besides, it's nice to have humor in this, because there's going to be tons and I mean TONS of cutesy moments to come. We might as well have some fun. So with that I would just like to thank Bailey for helping out with this and I hope you guys like it. Favorite, review, follow, but no flames please! I do gladly accept constructive criticism though. **

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**When She Sleeps**

It was late when Ron got home. He had the late shift at Smarty Mart and had only gotten off an hour earlier. Then he'd stopped by Bueno Nacho for a bite to eat before finally heading home to bed. The apartment was silent and dark when he walked in. He quietly tiptoed to the bedroom and found Kim curled up in their bed fast asleep, and heard her soft, quiet snores. He smiled at the sight, glad to see her getting some sleep. They had a mission earlier, about an hour before he needed to clock in, and it had really wiped her out. She had told him when they were on their way back that she was probably going to just grab a shower and head straight to bed whenever she got home.

After he was done checking on her, he silently grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom. He quickly got a shower and brushed his teeth before finally collapsing next to Kim in exhaustion. Letting out a yawn, he burrowed his head into the pillow and let himself fall into a deep sleep.

Ron wasn't exactly sure what it was that woke him up. All he knew was that he'd been having a wonderful dream that included perfect nacos and Kim, when all of a sudden it felt like something had hit his side, causing him to wake up. At first he just looked around in confusion, trying to identify what had hit him, but he saw nothing. He turned to see if Kim had woken up as well but found her lying on her back with the covers kicked off of her. Then he could hear light murmurs coming from her and then all of a sudden her arm came out of nowhere and smacked him right on the jaw.

"Ow!" he silently shouted, holding his jaw in pain.

Before he could do anything else, her leg came at him, nailing him in the stomach. He couldn't understand what was going on. Obviously she wasn't awake, and yet here she was beating the crap out of him. It was almost like she was sleep fighting.

"Kim!" he whispered, lightly shaking her leg.

All she replied with was more sleepy murmurs and another hit to his head. Ron rubbed the spot gingerly, already feeling a small lump form. He let out a breath of exasperation before trying again, only to be rewarded by another kick, this time on his thigh.

"Jeez KP, what could you possibly be dreaming about?" he muttered.

He listened as she let out some frustrated grunts as she squirmed around for a second before finally letting her arm shoot out and punch him square on the cheek. Letting out a yelp, he felt himself tumble backwards off the bed and land on the floor with his feet up in the air. Pulling himself up in a sitting position, he peered at her from the edge of the mattress. She was on her side now, with one arm stretched out in front of her and the other pinned beneath her stomach. One of her legs was tucked next to her side, while the other one was extended outwards.

Shaking his head in both bewilderment and slight amusement, he got up and pulled the blanket back over her before taking his pillow to the couch. He settled himself and finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

Kim yawned as her eyes opened to the light sunshine peeking through her blinds. She sat up and stretched, feeling wonderfully refreshed. She had slept perfectly, of course she had the usual mission dream she always had after she got back from a particularly tiring mission. She had to face all of her opponents at once, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Once she was fully awake, she padded over to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before heading out into the kitchen. When she opened the bedroom door, the first thing she smelled were chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. She could see Ron with his back turned to her at the stove working on the meal. She saw Rufus sitting at the table, waiting for his food, already chomping on some bacon himself. Kim smiled as she walked over and leaned against the counter, savoring the smell.

"That smells amazing, Ron," she praised.

"Thanks KP. You made perfect timing too, I just finished," Ron replied as he turned around, holding a big stack of pancakes.

Kim ,however, was not focused on the pancakes. She gasped in shock when she saw the light purple bruise forming on Ron's cheek.

"Ron! What happened to your face?" Kim asked as she rushed over to inspect it.

"Heh, well you did," Ron said sheepishly, setting the pancakes down on the table.

"What do you mean I did?" Kim demanded.

"Uh, Kim, did you know that you sleep fight?" Ron questioned, walking over to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice.

"Sleep fight? What are you talking about?" Kim looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"You know, you fight in your sleep. You punch and kick. Hard," Ron explained, pouring three glasses of orange juice.

"Really? I did that?" Kim asked, guilt thick in her voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. It should be fine in a couple of days," Ron assured her.

"I guess... I wonder why I do that though...you've been here for almost three weeks now and that has never happened..." Kim trailed off in thought.

"You've got me," Ron shrugged, handing her a glass.

Kim took a sip and continued to think about what could of caused her to act like that. All of a sudden the answer came to her.

"Maybe it was the dream," Kim suddenly said.

"I thought that might have something to do with it. What were you dreaming?"

"A dream that I always have after tougher missions. I have to fight all of our villains and well it's pretty challenging. Maybe it's just a reflex or something," Kim stated.

"Sounds logical. Syrup?"

"Please and thank you."

Ron passed the syrup over to Kim who drizzled it over her pancakes.

"I'm sorry I kicked and punched you," Kim finally said once they were done eating and were cleaning up.

"It's fine Kim. I've had worse," Ron said nonchalantly, draping an arm over her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, but I'm still sorry anyway," Kim murmured, delicately placing a kiss on the bruise.

"Oh well, now I just know to avoid sharing a bed with you after a hard mission," Ron chuckled, earning himself a playful slap.


End file.
